


Do You Have A Crush On Me?

by bluehairedboy



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Confession, Fluff, M/M, Shyness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 17:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12775668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluehairedboy/pseuds/bluehairedboy
Summary: It is just another regular day for the whole unit. But not for Suou.





	Do You Have A Crush On Me?

He has a quite mature way of speaking, Tsukasa has. None really think that someone young like him will be able to pronounce English perfectly. It is smooth and soft, sounding perfectly like a fluent English speaker. But of course, Tsukasa is fluent at speaking English. 

Thanks to his fluent English, Knights’ songs that contains English (then again don’t all of them) contains no mistakes at all. The lyrics are mostly made by Leo, that is for sure, but Tsukasa helps him with the English part and the King is eternally grateful.

The unit practice is today, after school ends, to be precise. Knights has reserved the practice room for around 4 hours, because Leo says so, well, of course the others just agree, even though Sena says something like, "Why do we have to reserve it for four hours? How annoying."

Arashi assures him that he'll help Sena relax after practise. No one wants to know how the blond will do that.

The bells rings, marking the end of school, and Tsukasa packs his things and shoves them into his backpack, before slinging it over his shoulder, bid 'see you tomorrow' to his classmates and heading out to the practise room.

He kind of doubts that the others are there already, since the bell has just rung, so it might take then awhile. He only hopes that Leo doesn't scribble music notes on the school walls or floors or something, he doesn't want to reason for him anymore. 

As he opens the door, he is, unfortunately, pounced on by none other than his leader, Tsukinaga Leo. Almost immediately he loses his balance and falls back with hands grabbing tight on Leo's. He whines a bit in pain, before sighing and looking at the orange haired King.

"Leader, you're.. early," his expression shows confusion, as he doesn't really expect Leo to be the first to be here.

As a response, the King laughs out loud, "Of course I am! Some times I gotta be early~ uchuu~" Tsukasa is pretty sure that is not a proper reason for the King to be here early. 

A soft smile appears upon the first year's calm features and his hands' holds on the King's arms loosens, "Come on, leader, get up, the other's will be here soon so, I don't really.. want them to.. see us like.. this.." he trails off, eyes wandering somewhere else that is not Leo.

Again, Leo laughs, before lifting himself up from on top of Suou and he pulls the younger boy up to his feet excitedly and hurriedly. Said boy stumbles a bit before being able to stand perfectly. "You're right!~" he says, dragging the other in the room and closing the door afterwards.

The two are chatting and laughing with each other, but it's mostly Leo rambling about his imaginations and laughing loudly whereas Suou fix the english parts of the lyrics that Leo is making, a new song, apparently. 

After around 5 minutes, the door is swung open, revealing Sena, Arashi, and Ritsu. Ritsu is, leaning against Sena, eyes closed, he is half-sleeping. Arashi is busy fixing his mascara and putting on a bit of blush on. 

There is a string of curses coming from Sena who is pushing Ritsu away, but of course, the young vampire keeps on clinging on the older boy, "How annoying, Kuma-kun, get off of me." 

Ritsu groans softly, nuzzling his nose against Sena's shoulder, and the other sighs in defeat before walking in, half-dragging the black haired boy.

"Ooooh!~ Rittsu! Sena! Naruuu!~" Leo waves his right hand up, while his left hand is hugging Suou. But the person he is hugging seems to be embarrassed,

"You guys are rather close to-day~" Arashi coos while smiling mischievously, violet orbs glinting with interest. There is an obvious sign that Suou is embarrassed. He is stuttering and his cheeks are red, face ducked down and fingers intertwined with each other.

Ritsu yawns and walks forward, finally letting Sena massage his tired shoulder. "Everyone's here right..? I'm tired.. So let's start practising and then I will crash in Secchan's place and sleep.." he murmurs while rubbing his eye with his hand.

"Alright let's start!~"

-

It has been four hours, and by the time the practise is over, Sena, Arashi, and Ritsu bid their farewell and have disappeared by now, leaving only the king and the first year.

There is an uncomfortable silence lingering in the air and Suou doesn't like it very much. There is an occasional sound of Leo humming their unit song as he scribbles on papers using a red marker. "Hey, Suoo?" called the orange haired, gaining the red head's attention.

"Yes, leader?"

"Have you ever had a crush on someone or something?"

"Well, I can't say I have, but I am crushing on someone," that's what he says because he is sure that Leo doesn't know.

The king lifts his head up and stares straight into Suou's eyes, "You have a crush on me, don't you?"

This has Suou stumbling back and falling on his ass, muttering a few curses in English under his breath, face turning red again and heartbeat fastening like a humming bird's wings speed. 

He really doesn't expect his King to know.

"W-w-what are you talking about, leader? Why did you make such conclusion?"

"Oh? You don't?" he swears Leo sounds disappointed right there. "Well, sorry, I guess~ Hahaha!~ I just thought, since Naru says..." he trails off a bit before gathering his stuff and stuffing them into his bag.

Suou stays where he is, trying to register if his leader is sending him codes in which he fails to capture and register properly, which is very unlikely of him, "Wait, leader, where are you going?"

"Hm? Where else? I'm going home!~" Suou doesn't like how Leo seems to be forcing his usual way of speaking, so he stands up and takes a deep breath, grabbing the King's wrist and stopping the older boy in his steps.

Tilting his head around, Leo blinks his eyes and looks at Suou, "What is it, Suoo?"

"Y-you're guess..." the other mutters, slowly looking away from Leo, "It's... it's correct—" Suou wants to die already. He is way beyond embarrassed because he doesn't want his leader to express such forced expressions and tones. He doesn't like it, so he prepares himself for the worst.

Leo stays quiet, his instincts says that the younger boy isn't done yet, so he waits. "I.. I like you, leader."

A smile makes it way upon Leo's handsome features and his hand caresses Suou's cheek, and he leans down a bit, pressing a soft kiss upon the red head's lips, causing him to burn bright red, eyes shutting close in reflex. 

Suou doesn't know how to react, so it takes him awhile before he finally returns the kiss a bit hesitantly, arms wrapping around Leo, hugging him.

The kiss lasts a bit, before Leo pulls back to look at Suou, who is still a blushing mess, "Suoo is so cute!~" he laughs and squeezes the other in a tight hug, before releasing him.

"L-leader stop that! I'm not cute!" Suou covers his cheeks using the back of his left hand, violet orbs darting somewhere else that is not his leader. 

Leo presses another soft kiss, but this time, he gives it on Suou's forehead, "Let's go home together, yeah? I still need help from you for the lyrics for our new unit song~"

"Alright~ alright~"

-

Later that day, Narukami receives a message from the first year. Fortunately, the blond is free and has nothing to do, so he picks up his phone from the kitchen counter and unlocks it, before opening the messenger application on his phone.

A mischievous smirk appears on his features as he reads the message from Suou.

[From: Tsukasa Suou  
To: Narukami Arashi  
Subject: I confessed????

Narukami senpai... I.. Did you tell leader that I have a crush on him? Because he knew (I think) and he sounded disappointed when I asked where he made the conclusion;;; but! We're a thing now... I.. Guess? I don't know how to say it but I'm feeling marvelous right now]

"Who's that, Narukami?" Adonis comes in, wrapping an arm around Arashi's waist, chin resting on the other's shoulder.

A soft chuckle escapes the blond's lips and he smiles, "It's Tsukasa-chan, he confessed to Ousama just awhile ago~"

"Mm, I see." 

"Come on now, Adonis-chan, let's go to bed~"

"You're not going to reply?"

"Later~"


End file.
